


Дракула+Мина=Ститер

by TinARu



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Влад видит свое солнце. Снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракула+Мина=Ститер

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: POV Питера-Влада  
> Примечание 1: это чудо родилось после просмотра нового Дракулы и недодоза Ститера (стандартная ситуация). Автор придерживается сразу нескольких канонов (или это уже фанон) Дракулы, так что возможна некоторая путаница.  
> Примечание 2: автор осознает, что жену Дракулы в новом фильме изначально звали не Мина. Это имя здесь использовано для упрощения, так сказать, для собирательного образа жены Князя.
> 
> И большое спасибо чудесной Грейс за беттинг.

Влад снова влюбляется в сентябре две тысячи четырнадцатого. Хотя, скорее, лучше сказать – оживает. Он начинает чувствовать легкий ветерок, ласкающий шею, удивляется пожелтевшим листьям в Центральном Парке и видит мир как никогда ярким. Точнее, его мир когда-то поблек, а теперь снова заискрился теплыми цветами осени. Его Мина, его прекрасная Мина идет по парку и ругается по сотовому как настоящий сапожник. На ней, на нем, красная толстовка, штаны песочного цвета и болтающийся во все стороны крестик. Она не изменилась, с теплотой думает Влад.

Конечно, ее тело теперь мужское, более сильное, более неуклюжее. Но эти прекрасные созвездия родинок, пушистые каштановые волосы, манящий рот и теплые янтарные глаза… Все это осталось. Да и не важна внешность. Не в их случае. Это все еще она, он. Какая разница, когда можно услышать знакомый смех, увидеть такую родную улыбку. Влад чувствует себя преследователем – не охотником, а именно преследователем, сталкером, какое все же вульгарное слово, когда тихо идет за своим светом, за своей любовью. Он осторожно крадется меж деревьев, выглядывает, пожирая взглядом каждую черточку любимого лица, впитывая и наслаждаясь. Всевышний, Всеотец, как же он жил эти столетия? Кажется, теперь ее зовут Стайлз. По крайней мере, так Влад понял из яростного телефонного разговора этого чуда. Надо привыкнуть называть Мину мужским именем, обращаться к ней как к мужчине. Это не проблема. Влад примерял много масок, менял тысячи имен. Сейчас он Питер Хейл, но это имя лишь скрывает его истинную сущность. Сущность, которая является Владом Дракулой, валашским князем, Колосажателем, вампиром. А теперь, после стольких веков тьмы и отчаяния, безумного одиночества, он вновь видит любовь всей своей жизни. 

Влад навсегда запомнил тот теплый летний день, когда он, еще совсем юный сын валашского воеводы, пришел вместе с турецкими войсками в Тырговиште и в лучах заходящего солнца увидел девушку. Да, знатного рода, да, прекрасную, словно тысяча солнц, да… Но в тот день он был сражен ее глазами. Прекрасными янтарными глазами, дарующими надежду, свет и понимание. И сейчас, крадясь по парку, как тогда, на закате, он снова видит те чудесные глаза. Он хочет ощутить их тепло и свет, хочет прикоснуться к лицу, покрытому родинками, поцеловать столь желанные губы. Как давно…

– Что вам надо? – громкие слова его личного чуда раздаются по почти пустой аллее. Надо же, Влад, да ты совсем потерял контроль, тебя заметили! Как же он счастлив, что его заметили.

– Не стоит беспокоиться, – легкая улыбка и мягкий взгляд. – Я просто давно не видел столь прекрасного создания. – Ты прекрасен, думает Влад, ты идеален.

– Это жутко стремно, мужик! Не знаю, кто вы и что вам нужно, но…

– Я вовсе не хотел вас напугать или обидеть! И я не насильник, поверьте. Я всего лишь сражен столь очевидной красотой. Меня зовут Питер, Питер Хейл.

В глазах его личного солнца загорается, а затем тухнет подозрительность, которая почти сразу сменяется любопытством и интересом. Стайлз, привыкай, Влад, привыкай, неосознанно теребит крест на шее и слегка наклоняет голову. Так знакомо и по-родному, что у самого ужасающего чудовища ночи перехватывает дыхание. 

– Я Стайлз, а вы, Питер, чудовищный сталкер. Я уже минут десять назад почувствовал, как вы тащитесь за мной, – парень тараторит, взмахивает свободной рукой, отводит глаза, чтобы в следующую секунду снова впиться взглядом в мужчину. В его прекрасных омутах таится узнавание, какой-то трепет. И Влад чувствует, что его Мина все еще там. Да, ставшая юным мужчиной, лишившаяся своих длинных волос и прекрасных нарядов, но все еще остающаяся его женой, его личным солнцем, главным сокровищем Влада Дракулы. 

Ему нужно многое рассказать Стайлзу, приблизиться к нему, узнать и разглядеть все изменения, пробудить его память и чувства. Он обязательно должен рассказать, каким прекрасным князем стал их мальчик Ингерас, каким отважным и доблестным он был, как чтил память о родителях, как помнил о них. Владу необходимо рассказать о своей наполненной кровью, болью и ужасами жизни. О своих грехах, о своей тьме. Но самое главное, он должен еще раз рассказать, как он любит своего ангела, свое личное божество, его единственное в этом мире солнце. Он все расскажет, и они снова будут вместе спустя столько веков.

Влад осторожно протягивает парню руку, словно не он здесь великий князь Валахии и древний вампир, и с теплотой просит, почти умоляет:

– Как насчет кофе? Я знаю чудесную кофейню недалеко отсюда. Там довольно тихо и можно спокойно поговорить. Например, о вашем прекрасном кресте, мне кажется, в нем есть что-то особенное. Как и в вас. – Мягкая усмешка против воли появляется на лице. Он не может не дразнить свое чудо.

Стайлз тут же вспыхивает маковым цветом и выглядит взбудораженным, разозленным и заинтересованным одновременно. Он чуть неуверенно заглядывает Владу в глаза, всматривается в как будто знакомые черты лица, словно пытается проникнуть в чужие мысли и… Видимо что-то находит, расслабляется и чуть улыбается.

– Крестик это семейная реликвия, мне его моя польская бабушка подарила. И да, я чертовски люблю кофе. Не черный, ну просто черный – это же жесть, хотя вот вы точно пьете черный и…

Парень что-то продолжает говорить, когда Влад осторожно и нежно берет его за руку и с замиранием сердца ждет реакции. Стайлз на секунду сбивается с ритма, смотрит своими невозможными глазами прямо в душу, которой, казалось бы, уже нет, улыбается и сжимает свою руку в ответ. А затем продолжает свою мини-лекцию о свойствах какао-бобов. Владу остается лишь нежно улыбнуться и вспомнить, как давным-давно Мина могла часами вещать о слонах и их образе жизни. В Валахии… О слонах... Нет, она ничуть не изменилась, пусть теперь это и он. Это его солнце.

Они неторопливо бредут в сторону кофейни. Влад умудряется поддержать беседу об аборигенах Новой Зеландии и совершенно никудышном новом айфоне. Он знает, что Стайлз что-то почувствовал, стоило их глазам встретиться. У них будет новая жизнь, новая вечная и счастливая жизнь, в которой они всегда будут вместе. Влад об этом позаботится.

 

**_Конец_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * – Валахия – историческая область на юге Румынии. Дракула являлся князем этой области на протяжении 28 лет (с переменным успехом).  
> ** – Колосажатель (Цепеш) – прозвище, данное Дракуле после его смерти.  
> *** – Тырговиште – город на юге Румынии, в 1430-1660 годах – столица Валахии. Дракула приехал туда в 1448 г. вместе с турецкими войсками, чтобы захватить власть в Валахии.


End file.
